


Bakers Dozen (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1334</p><p>Part two: Here</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Warnings: Cursing, miniscule mention of anxiety</p><p>Goodbye I love this one I am deceased</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bakers Dozen (JOSH DUN)

Josh spent a lot of time in your bakery, looking at the little knick-knacks and such you had laying around, ordering from you and avoiding eye contact. He was always a nervous, blushing mess but you thought it was cute.

You could tell that he liked you, but he was too shy to do anything about it. If you wanted to talk to him, and you did, you would have to be the one to initiate it. When there were no customers in the shop you hopped over the counter and approached Josh, who was looking intently at a statue you had donated to you a week prior.

“Hey,” You said, causing Josh to jump, “What’re you looking for?” Josh turned to you and almost dropped the statue, his eyes widening.

 _“Fikes!”_ He exclaimed, watching as the statue hurdled toward the ground, your hand shooting out to snatch it before it shattered. You placed it back on the shelf and you laughed, turning back to a pale Josh.

“Fikes? Is that a new curse word?” You asked. Josh blushed harder, the redness crawling up his neck, past his cheekbones.

“I was, well, I was gonna say fuck, but I thought that was inappropriate. So then I was, uh, I was gonna say yikes, but that’s like, that’s something a teenager would say. So I went back to fuck and then I was also still thinking about saying yikes and it came out fikes,” Josh rubbed the back of his neck, eyes falling to the floor. You bobbed your head, grinning at Josh’s nervousness.

“Okay, I understand that. So, are you looking for anything particular today?” You asked, gesturing to your wall of donations. “Everything you see here is donated by the community, given to me so I can sell it and keep myself afloat.” Josh bit his lip and nodded, looking back at you.

“It’s all like, old people stuff.” You shrugged and nodded, well aware that the figurines were more so suited for someone over the age of sixty.

“Teenagers like it. It’s like vintage,” You explained, running your finger over the head of a painstakingly painted boy wearing a blue jacket. “Maybe I’m just getting old, too, but I do enjoy some of the things that come through here.” You watched as Josh raised his shoulders, blowing air out of his mouth,

“You can’t be older than I am, so you’re still doing good.” He seemed to be unwinding and it made you smile.

“How old are you?” You took a step closer and he took an unsteady breath before answering.

“Twenty seven. Twenty eighth on June eighteenth.” You raised your eyebrows, pegging Josh for much younger- not older than twenty five at most.

“Wow,” You joked, “Old man,”

Wagging his finger at you, Josh grinned, “Respect your elders, now,” He was enjoying himself, losing his nervous aura in favor of a more confident one, something you found wonderfully attractive. He picked up a small uke that someone had brought in, beaten up and patched with stickers from around the world. He gave the strings a strum, cringing when they gave a less than pleasant sound. “How much for this? I’ve got a friend who plays and I’m sure he could put this to good use.”

You took it from him, running your hand over the worn wood, eyes appreciating the nooks made from the last owner. That was what you loved, besides your bakery, the history behind the items you solds.

“Fikes,” You quipped, after you found the price tag you stashed on the uke, “This is one of our most expensive pieces. I had it appraised a couple of months ago and they said, because of it’s model or something, it should be five hundred. But I have it marked fifty, so it’s fifty.” Josh’s lips turned up in a shy smile, taking the uke back from you.

“I’ll take this, then, and maybe a couple of pastries back for my friends.”

“Great!” You bounced back toward the counter, ready to ring Josh up but not ready to watch him walk from your bakery. You readied the register while Josh tipped his head back, gazing at your menu that hung. He was humming to himself, fingering the uke’s strings absentmindedly, making sure not to make any noise. “Do you play?” You gestured to the instrument.

Josh looked down at you and hummed, “Hm?”

“Do you play? The uke, I mean,” You clarified, bobbing your head and blushing. Josh looked down, as if the uke would give him the answer to your question.

“No, I don’t. Tyler, my friend does. I play drums though.”

_With those arms, I wouldn’t doubt it._

“You sound like a pair of very musical friends.”

“Yeah!” Josh brightened, his grin showing almost all of his teeth, “We have this band, and we’re not very big- I mean we are because our last album, it went big. I mean big. Bigger than we’ve ever seen.” Josh took a deep breath, “It’s pretty scary, actually.” You watched the way his lips formed words, how excited he seemed to be talking about Tyler, his band, the album. He seemed like he was passionate, and you yearned to see what he and his band did.

“You’re in a band? That’s pretty hot,” It slipped out before you could catch it, the words rushing past your lips and igniting a flush from the collar bones poking out of Josh’s cut off shirt, to the forehead that was covered by his hair. He stuttered, looking down to his hands, up to the ceiling, anywhere but you. “I’m sorry,” You almost whispered, “That was inappropriate and it came out before I could think about it.” Josh looked back to you and set the uke down on the counter. He missed his goal area and it clattered noisily over the register, crashing the counter.

You leapt back, Josh too, as his blush faded into a deeper red, “Sorry,” Josh blurted, “Shit, I’m sorry,”

“No, it’s okay,” You raised your hands in defense, “I’ve had customers throw breakables at me for prices on them, I’m not gonna bite your head off because you threw a uke at me.” Josh stumbled over his words.

“I didn’t, I mean, I didn’t throw it at you. I mean, technically, _yeah_ I did, but I didn’t mean to. It was totally accidental and I, well, I don’t know, I didn’t know the register was there?” He took a deep breath and finally met your eyes, “You called me hot and I got really flustered because I am super attracted to you!” After his outburst Josh looked like he was going to have a breakdown, all shaky hands and uneven breathing.

“Josh,” You mumbled, voice calm, “I was just messing around with you, okay?” You reached out and ran a soothing hand down his arm. He shivered and sucked in as much air as his lungs could hold.

“Sorry, you just make me like, super fricken’ nervous.” It was your turn to blush and you retracted your hand, linking your fingers with one another.

“How do I make you nervous.” Josh rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

“You’re gorgeous and you’re nice. Plus the food you make is good, and I don’t know. You’re just… Nice, I guess.” You blushed and pushed the uke toward him.

“It’s on the house, and your pastries, too.” It wasn’t a very sound business practice but Josh had poured well over four hundred dollars into your business in the time he came into your bakery, he deserved it. Plus, you did almost throw the boy into a fit. His hand wrapped around the instrument and he looked at you uncertainly.

“Are you… Are you sure?” You nodded, readying to take his order.

“It’s not every day that a drummer in a famous band sets his eyes on me, you know. If you give me your number I’ll throw in a soda, too.”


	2. Will You Catch Me? Cause I'm Falling Down On You (JOSH DUN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1686
> 
> Requested: Yes
> 
> Warnings: None

His number made your phone burn through your pocket, searing your skin and reminding you that you had yet to call him- and he had yet to call you.

Finally, one day, you threw your hands up and closed the bakery, taking a lunch break to call Josh. He answered the phone, sounding as nervous as you were. “Hey, Josh,” You smiled when he answered with nothing but your first name.

“What’s up? Aren’t you at work?” You snorted and took another bite, chewing before you answered.

“Yeah, but I took a lunch break. It’s been a slow day,” You explained, “I’ve barely had one customer all day. It blows,” Josh laughed and the sound warmed your heart.

“Well,” He trailed off, “You could also close down shop today and come down to band practice.” You were affronted by his gall, but also attracted to it. You would jump on any chance to see Josh, to hand out with him and if you could watch him drum, it would be the cherry on top of the cake.

“I could,” You grinned, “But what’s in it for me?” Josh giggled, barely concealing a snort.

“You said I was hot the last time we met, so wouldn’t you like to see me, shirtless, drumming?” His voice trailed off toward the end of the sentence, “I bet you would. Plus, I want you to meet my bandmate, Tyler.”

“Text me the address and I’ll be right over to close up shop,” You finished your sandwich and bid goodbye, receiving the address only seconds later. You threw your trash away, making sure to lock your bakery up before exiting into the dreaded rainfall outside, to make it to your car and then to Josh’s house. The drive was short because he lived like five minutes away from you, his house small and quaint, made from wood and bricks. It looked cozy, like it would be warm and inviting. You ran from your car to the door, cursing when you knocked that Josh didn’t have an overhang to hide under.

“You’re here!” Josh chanted, throwing the door open. He grabbed you, pulling you into the house, “Hurry, get in here, you must be soaked!” You giggled, shaking the water off of you as he grinned at you.

“I am, can’t you see!” Josh grasped your hand in his, tugging you through the house after you removed your coat, “Where are you taking me, the basement?” You joked, tagging along after Josh, “Kidnapping, are we?” Josh looked over his shoulder at you and winked.

“Maybe, is it kidnapping if you stay the night on your own?” You blushed and chuckled, shaking your head at Josh’s newfound confidence. “Sorry, that was uncalled for,” He opened the door and let you down the stairs first. It was your turn to glance over your shoulder as you descended.

“I don’t think it is, but how would you feel if I did end up staying the night?” Josh’s steps stuttered on the stairs and you were afraid that he was going to tumble down ontop of you. You laughed to yourself before jumping off of the last stair, turning and waiting on Josh. He held his hand out to you again and you placed your fingers in the spaces where his weren’t, letting him lead you through the dimly lit hallway until you could hear voices coming from a closed door.

“Okay, so you’re going to meet Tyler and he means a lot to me, and he’ll either really like you or hate you but either way he likes you.” Josh turned to you with a very serious expression, eyebrows furrowed and his hands on your shoulders.

“I- Okay?” You nodded slowly, biting your lip, “Josh, okay, I love the confidence you have now because in my bakery you were, well, a stuttering mess. But you’re actually scaring me because if he doesn’t like me why would he like me?” Josh flushed.

“Just. It’s Tyler.” He grabbed the knob and your hand once more, pushing the door open. You were met with the loud cackling of a man and the soft giggling of a girl. There was the gently tones of a bass in a high energy, jazz tone.

“Tyler!” A girl shrieked, “Tyler, come on, you know that I hate that song!”

Josh shut the door behind the both of you, drawing the attention of a very slender, pretty blonde girl and a lanky brunet boy. They were both grinning, eyes dancing with what you assumed was love. “Josh!” The boy called, “Josh has a date with him!” He whipped off the bass, setting it down and then he flounced to Josh, stopping in front of you both.

“Hi,” Your lips twinged up in a smile, suddenly nervous as Tyler appraised you with your eyes, “You must be Tyler.”

“I am Tyler,” He grinned and shook your hand, “Josh has told me a lot about you, fattened me up with your baked goods.” You looked up at him and cheesed and then looked back to Tyler.

“Well good, maybe you’ll start bringing your girlfriend.” You teased easily, eyeing the girl who had hung back to give Josh his privacy. She joined the group and held her hand up, a ring glinting in the faux lighting of the basement.

“Wife, actually, but I will be stopping by your shop. From what Josh has let me taste you are a hell of a good baker. I’m Jenna.” You let a chuckle slip and then bobbed your head.

“Congrats, and thank you! I can always use the traffic. Things have been slow lately.”

“But that’s why you’re here,” Josh reminded you, easily and smoothly slipping his arm around your waist, “To watch Tyler and I practice.” You leaned his hand against Josh’s shoulder, squeezing his waist with your hand.

“So far I haven’t seen much practicing,” You teased, easing yourself into the mood of the room. It was light hearted and jolly, bright with the happiness and confidence displayed by the band and Jenna. Josh scoffed and then pushed through Tyler and Jenna, tugging his shirt over his head and then tossing it over his shoulder. He stepped up to his drums, picking up sticks from the ground before spinning them in his fingers.

“Hey, Ty, get over here and help me show off.” Tyler rolled his eyes, pressing a loving kiss to Jenna’s lips before she led you to beanbags situated in the corner of the soundproof room. She sat you down and started a conversation about the boys- whom she fondly referred to them as ‘our boys’- and how they were living their dream, making each moment count. Tyler counted off and then Josh tapped a beat out on the drums, immediately forgetting anyone was in the room, closing his eyes and lolling his head around. You watched in awe as the songs passed, Josh looking calmer than you had ever seen him; that wasn’t hard to do either, every time you had seen him he was stuttering around in the bakery or texting you witty comments after almost half an hour of silence. You thought that, during those times, he was conferencing with Google for something to say. (You were right.)

When Tyler’s voice was cracking and his chest was heaving from the amount of air it took to rap and sing his lyrics, he called a break. Jenna followed him from the room and you stood, stretching your back and making your way to Josh. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and grinned at you.

“How was it?” He was beaming, “Was it as good as you thought it was?”

“It was amazing. I have to give you kudos, Josh, you weren’t kidding when you said that I would enjoy seeing you shirtless and drumming. I wish that I could be that talented at drums,” Josh was buzzing with adrenaline, his confidence at an all time high as he extended a hand to you and gestured to his lap.

“I can teach you.”

“What?”  
  
“You heard me, I can teach you. Come here, sit on my lap, and I can teach you how to play the drums.” You let yourself fall onto his lap, Josh wrapping his arms around you to situate your body in a way that let him have access to your arms. “Okay, so this is how you hold the sticks,” He mumbled, words muffled against your shoulder, “I’m going to show you how to play one of our older songs, okay?” You nodded, swallowing dryly and you let Josh guide your arms, trying not to think about how his chest felt against your back or the way his voice instructed you from over your shoulder. It was deep and rumbled in his chest, you could feel the vibrations against your back. “I said, did you get the pattern?”

“What?” You looked back at him, dazed and slightly confused, “I think so?” Josh smiled slyly, letting go of your arms.

“Try and replicate it, then,” He knew he had won and that you were actually too distracted to be able to replicate it at all, but you still tried. Your hands were shaky as they brought the sticks down on the face of the drum in a pattern that maybe resembled a Twenty One Pilots song. You were sure that it wasn’t when Josh began laughing behind you, taking your hands in his once again.

“Close,” He said, “But no cigar.” You pouted and leaned your head back, resting it on his shoulder.

“You do this for a living,” You pointed out, “I just started. Go easy on me.” He snickered, exchanging his grip on your hands for a grip around your waist. Josh set his chin on your shoulder, eyes wide and looking up at you.

“I started out the same place you did. If you keep coming over and practicing, maybe you can get as good as I am.” You nodded.

“I think I will have to keep coming around, Mr. Dun. I’ve had a relatively good day.”


End file.
